


A Brother I have

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Trans Leonard Snart, Trans Male Character, unsafe binding, written by cisgender author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lisa Snart had been closest to her brother ever since their childhood and was protective of him ever since. Not everyone knows, however, is that deep inside his masculine body, he was once born a girl and Lisa knew since he comes out. Back when they're just kids, she only knew him as a sister. But since he comes out as trans and still got beaten so hard by their dad, she still knows him as a big brother to her.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Kudos: 3





	A Brother I have

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This fic is made by a cisgender author and will display harmful things and gives you dysphoria. So be warned and bind safe kids.

Ever since they were little, Lisa and Leonard were so closer than people were to think of them. Living in an abusive household, it would only make sense for them to look out for their other. Lisa is only years younger than Leonard at the time, so Leonard does the whole protective thing for his sister.

Back when they're just kids, Lisa once knew Leonard as her older sister named Ashlyn. She knew that, even though they're both girls, Ashlyn would act like any older brother would do.

She would never wear normal girl's dress, whether tomboyish clothes she wears from stealing someone. Makeup and dolls aren't her main priorities, but soccer and cars are her things. She would oftentimes cut her hair short and makes sure her chest is fully flat without her developed breasts showing. And importantly of all, she would make sure no one will call her by her old name, whether the name that she wanted to be called 'Leonard'.

This boyish attitude didn't sit well for their dad thou. Throughout their lives, he's been abusive before. But as Ashly started to come out to dad as trans, he is much more abusive and pissed off at this point.

"What kind of disobedient daughter would dress up as a rowdy boy, wasted my time on buying useless dolls and makeup for you to throw out, go out looking like a total freak, and wanted to be someone she wasn't meant to be?" is all Lisa could hear as he beats up Ashly with belt more times harder that she could hear a force her dad could make.

Hiding away inside her bedroom, she could hear her 'sister' crying in pain and kept yelling her dad to stop, but he never stops hitting her. With all that coming from the other room, Lisa was too afraid to stand up for her new brother and would instead crawl up in a fetal position, listen tirelessly on dad's awful rants on Leonard, and the hits he puts on him. All she could think of is if her brother would have been born a boy, maybe things could have gone better if their dad could have hit them lesser than usual. This though overwhelmed her and all she could do is cry endlessly for her brother.

She thought that everything would be back to normal, that everything would be okay. But this is the time where her dad went too far and punch Leonard so hard that he ended up having a black eye, bruised face, and a bloody nose. Lisa tried to stand up for her brother, by all means, necessary, but all she got was a minor case of head injury, a cut too deep on her left side of her arm and plenty of bruises too many to count.

This, however, only strengthens the unbreakable bonds between them. Whenever dad is done beaten Leonard and leave him crying, Lisa would quietly come to him and comforting him. As siblings, they always look out for each other and would risk each other's safety from the abuse from their so-called 'father'.

Soon, the abuse grew too much for Leonard that he tried to flatten his breast way too much that it causes too much pain in her chest. As he stops, he then took off the bandage that made his chest flat, and as soon as he looks at his revealing breasts, he started to tear and soon cries. Lisa saw him scratching his breasts as if he wanted to get rid of it and as he does, drips of blood started to pour out of his scratch to create visible scars all over his chest. Once he did that, he cries again on the floor.

Horrified of what her brother is doing to himself, she rushes over him and tries to comfort him as much as she can.

Leonard: Lisa, do you think I'm a burden?

Lisa: Of course, Lenny. Don't listen to what nonsense dad makes.

Leonard: Well, he told me that since I was born a girl, I should stay as a girl and nothing else. Do you think I should stay as a girl?

Lisa: No, never. You're still a brother to me and that's all that matters. Despite everything that dad said to you, I still support you no matter what. I'm your sister after all.

Leonard: Thanks for your support and all. But we're still living with our dad who won't accept me and I am already tired of his abuse on me and you.

Lisa: Maybe, Leonard. We should escape this hell hole together. I promise I won't leave behind.

Leonard: I know, but we better make up a plan to escape.

Lisa: I'll make up a plan soon. For now, We'll just look out for each other. Is that alright for you?

Leonard: Of course, Lisa. I love you as my dearest sister.

Lisa: Me too.

She then hugs him with all her might and making sure Leonard knew that she still cares for him. After that, she quickly walks out of the room when she bumps into dad, and she looks up to see dad's grumpy expression, she knew that dad had been eavesdropping their conversation this entire time.

Lisa: H-hey dad, what are you doing here?

Dad: I hear you guys talking about something when I walk by.

Lisa: Yeah...umm...I have to go to the toilet, okay?

Lisa then ducks under him and made her way to the bathroom before dad could question her further. She waited if dad is yelling at Leonard like always. As always, she heard him cursing at Leonard for exposing himself in front of their mirror and that, if he is a boy, he shouldn't cry because boys don't cry. She knew she had to do the escape plan right away.

During the nighttime, Lisa gently pushing Leonard back and forth to wake him up. As soon as he wakes up with tired eyes, Lisa whispers to him that this is their chance to escape, so he needs to be as quiet as possible. Leonard now had enthusiastic eyes that were wider as ever, wasted no time getting up, and ready to follow Lisa. She told him to pack their essentials with their backpack as quietly as possible.

They sneak down the creaky stairs as quietly as possible so that dad wouldn't hear it. They're only on the bottom when Lisa accidentally makes a small creak on the stair. They stop in fear and waited if their dad is gonna wake up. They waited in the dark for a minute and when dad didn't come out, they sigh quietly in relief. As they made their way to the front door, Leonard carefully unlocks their door handle as Lisa is too small to reach.

After a minute that felt like hours, he manages to unlock it. he pull the door handle to open it, and just they have the freedom they deserve, it makes a creak that was 10 times louder as ever. Wasting no time, they grab their stuff and took off through the door, just as their dad comes out of his bedroom with a rifle, looking insane as ever.

They run as fast as they could, never looking back, as their dad telling them to come back or else he'll shoot them. Lisa was panicking as she is too far away from Leonard as she is not a good runner. She felt like her heart had sunk too much and all the possibility, if they get caught, is dangerously overwhelmed her head. As they made their way to the park, they look around to see if dad had followed. After they see no sign of him, she sighs in relief, knowing they had finally escaped their tormentor.

After they escape, however, things got a little complicated. Lisa wanted him to live a happy normal life with her and to have normal parents that they could live with. Leonard, however, wanted to take a life of crime. He felt that the only way to cope with the broken household and the abuse from dad is to do bad things to others and wanted them to feel what he felt before. Lisa disagrees with him and they squabble each other.

Lisa tries to pressure Leonard into not becoming like their dad, but Leonard says that he felt the influences from dad and that she should just leave him alone. This went on for hours until the pressure is too much for him, that he accidentally punches Lisa on her face. It was so hard that Lisa fell on the floor, holding her cheek where Leonard punch, leaving a dark bruise on her face. She looks at him with tears streaming down her eyes and says things that Leonard will never forget.

Lisa: So this is what you want to treat people, just as dad always treats you that way?

Lisa then picks herself up and walks away silently, leaving Leonard alone, empty inside. Leonard attempts to apology to her for acting so irrationally, but no words come out from his mouth, just silent.

-18 years later-  
It's been a while since the escape and Lisa is now a famous figure skater ever and she's currently performing her role in front of a large crowd of people. She never felt so alive after the great beating she got back then. The skating helps the anxiety she had as a kid and that made her proud of being in a stage without having to have a panic attack she always has.

Being in the front stage is in the centre of attention, Lisa's life could not get any better already. But while performing, she always wonders what happens to Leonard after she left him. She didn't look back on his face and what he's feeling, she just walks away from him out of spite. She wonders if he's okay and what he is today. This thought spirals through her head and makes her fall on ice while performing. The crowds saw her in disbelieve, before both booing and laughing out her much to her dismay. She never fails at any performance before and this makes her ashamed of her failure.

Just as her partner grabs her hands to pick her up, a sudden burst of explosion rumbles through the front door, sending the door across the room. Everyone saw this and suddenly runs towards the exit door, all screaming franticly like a bunch of ants swarming each other in the group.

Upon sawing it, her partner released her hand, sending her to slip and fall on the ice again. She watches as her partner leaves towards the entrance leaving her behind. She never felt more betrayed than ever. As she tries to get up on her own, she looks back to see a man coming out of the front door and eyes started to widen in shock.

A man, with a hooded coat parka, a goggle and a fancy gun, emerges out of the already destroyed front door and as soon as he set eyes on Lisa, he dropped his jaw wide open.

???: Lisa?

Lisa: Leonard?

He wasted no time to go down to the ice rink and kicks the door as Lisa had barely lifted herself. Lisa watched as Leonard kicks the door with ease and Leonard: Need a lift sis? Lisa: Heck yeah. Leonard then helps Lisa get back up. After she stands up, Lisa looks at Leonard with a confused look on her face. 

Lisa: How the heck do you get so buff?

Leonard: Oh, you know. Years of training, exercise, all that.

Lisa: I see. So what made you come to ruined the performance I'm doing?

Leonard: Surprise you, but I'm now a criminal like a promise all those years ago.

Lisa: Let me guess. You're a murderer now? Then go ahead. Murder me.

Leonard: No, no, no! I'm doing a heist here. I'm a wanted thief. Besides, I got a cool gun that let me freeze people with ice so I won't kill them, see.

Lisa: Impressive...you could kill them with hypothermia, you know.

Leonard: LISA!!!!

Lisa: Sorry for ruining your no killing way, but I can't be on your side. Look, I have my own life here, Lenny. All the fame and beauty in the skating arena, you can't let me change my way and let me be a horrible criminal like you.

Leonard: Well, as I prepared to knock down the door, I heard booing and laughter coming from the whole audience. And when I was inside, I saw you sitting down, ashamed as the crowd boo at you. Even if you had a good life as a skater, do you think you could live up to what the audience wanted and not for yourself?

Lisa then looks around the ring and thinks to herself. All her life, she's been trying to be what the audience wanted her to be, and being a failure meant society will bash you for even making a simple mistake. She felt ashamed and humiliated when everyone laughed at her at the beginning of the stage. She instantly knew that it wasn't for her to handle and decided to become a criminal like Leonard.

Lisa: You know what? Let's get out of here. I'm getting tired of all those skating anyways.

Leonard: As you wish.

And so as the police came to arrest Leonard, it's already too late, and they disappear out of sight.

❄-the end-❄

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, my writing is terrible as I just started writing without plans at all. Well, at least I have Grammarly but I don't have a premium so sorry about that. So if needed, constructive criticism is welcome here.
> 
> Here's the emoticon for today: (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤


End file.
